I can't live with myself today
by Seddiette08
Summary: Freddie por una mentira perdió al amor de su vida, así que un día después de su cumpleaños va a visitar a su amada y entonces comienza a recordar todo lo que sucedió ese mismo día, para así tomar una gran decisión...


**N/A: Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien queridos lectores. Este algo así cómo un one-shot, ya luego les diré porque no es un simple one-shot ;P. Aquí me inspiré en la canción Lucy de Skillet, hasta me sacó lágrimas :'(, es muy triste el por qué de la letra, les sugiero que luego de leer el fic la escuchen :'(.**

**Aquí está el link por si quieren oírlo (está también subtitulado): http : watch?v=PXeqo8XW4YA (separen el espacio de ambos lados del segundo signo de puntuación)**

**Disclaimer: iCarly ni los personajes me pertenece, le pertenece al grandioso genio Dan Schneider, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación a través de este fanfiction y sin fines de lucro.**

******Bueno, ya no los interrumpo más y disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

**_I can't live with myself today_**

–_Hey Sam, todavía recuerdo tu cumpleaños. Sé que no he venido desde hace mucho y por eso te dejo una docena de rosas aquí hoy – estoy arrodillado en el pasto, quito las hojas alejándolas, agacho mi cabeza y a mi mente comienzan a venir los recuerdos de aquél trágico día._

_Era 17 de Abril, día de tu cumpleaños, se suponía que ese día iba ser especial y para que lo sea yo te tenía preparada una sorpresa, pero nunca espere que serías tú quien me la daría…_

–_Sam, puedes venir un momento –te dije mientras tú hablabas con unos amigos tuyos._

–_Está bien –me dijiste y luego volteaste a ver a las personas con las que momentos antes hablabas indicándoles que se fueran–. Y bien…_

–_Como bien sabrás; tú y yo somos novios y como este es tu cumpleaños…_

–_Cómo no saberlo si yo soy la festejada –me dijiste en tono burlesco._

–_¿Qué quieres decir con…_ –_*suspiré_ _*_ –_, nada, como iba diciendo este es tú cumpleaños y es habitual que los invitados den un obsequio al cumpleañero o cumpleañera, pero como yo coy tu novio quería darte algo especial._

–_¿Acaso me trajiste grasitos canadienses?–me dijiste arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa ladeada._

–_No, no son grasitos canadienses –yo te dije mientras tú borrabas tu sonrisa pero conservando la ceja alzada._

–_¿Qué es lo que…–me quisiste preguntar, pero yo no te dejé terminar porque enseguida tomé tu hermoso rostro y te besé, mientras tú colocabas tus brazos sobre mis hombros y yo bajaba mis brazos y los colocaba alrededor de tu cintura y te acercaba más a mí, después de un tiempo separamos nuestros labios, pegamos nuestras frentes y te dije:_

–_Vámonos de aquí, necesito darte tu regalo –te dije algo agitado por el beso. Tú sonreíste, y te tomé de la mano y te lleve a nuestro lugar especial, el lugar en donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Yo había arreglado todo el lugar, bueno, Carly junto con otras personas me ayudaron, casi todo estaba decorado de color marrón, porque sabía que ese era tu color favorito, la comida eran totalmente de carne, como a ti te gustaba, y como sabía que ese era nuestro lugar especial la música de fondo sería "Running Away"…_

–_¿Por qué me trajiste a aquí? –preguntaste con una cara completamente seria._

–_¿Qué acaso no te gusta? Es que como aquí…–no pude terminar porque me callaste colocando tu dedo índice derecho sobre mis labios._

–_Me encanta –me dijiste con una sonrisa y luego me besaste inesperadamente, acto que yo muy gustoso correspondí. _

–_¿Lista para tu regalo? –te pregunté con una sonrisa._

–_¿Acaso la cena no lo es? –me preguntaste también._

–_Esta cena solo es para acompañar al regalo –te expliqué– ¿Quieres ya cenar?_

–_Eso ni siquiera me preguntes, mamá siempre tiene hambre –me dijiste mientras apuntabas tu vientre, yo solo sonreí mientras cuidadosamente jalaba la silla que estaba debajo de la mesa para que te sentaras–. Tardas mucho en hacer eso, Benson –te quejaste por mi demora y frunciste el ceño, pero luego me entregaste una cálida sonrisa._

–_¿Y qué quieres de comer dama mía? Tenemos carne, carne roja, carne… –empecé a decir luego de haberme sentado mientras miraba la cartilla que se encontraba sobre la mesa, al costado de las flores artificiales, pero tú me interrumpiste._

–_Tráeme jamón, unas costillitas, pollo frito, grasitos y me harás feliz –y al decir esto cogí mi celular y marqué un número, hablé a través de este y enseguida unos hombres con trajes de mozos se acercaron con un "carrito" en donde en la base superior estaba lo que me habías pedido._

–_Aquí tienen –cuándo terminaron de colocar lo que me habías pedido tu rápidamente devoraste toda la carne, dejando solamente los huesos de la costillitas y del pollo frito. Rápidamente te pasé una servilleta y así tu quitaste los rastros de comida de tu piel._

_Cuando terminaste me levante y te dije:_

–_Quieres bailar – te dije y "milagrosamente" la canción Running Away de AM comenzaba a escucharse mientras extendía mi mano para que la tomaras, con una sonrisa y colocando tu mano sobre la mía me hiciste saber que sí querías, cuándo te levantaste, y sin soltar mi mano colaste la otra a un costado de mi hombro y yo coloque mi mano libre alrededor de tu cintura, y así bailamos al compás de la música, luego soltaste mi mano y pusiste ambos brazos alrededor de mis hombros acercándome a ti, y yo coloque mis brazos alrededor de tu cintura y te acerque a mí aún más, en eso yo coloqué mi mentón sobre tu hombro, inhalando tu adictivo aroma. Tú también colocaste tu mentón sobre mi hombro. Varias canciones más pasaron y no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero se sentía muy agradable estar así contigo, pero de repente tú te alejaste._

–_Tengo que decirte algo –me dijiste con expresión seria._

–_Claro –te respondí–. Pero antes… –y al decir esto me arrodille frente a ti y luego saqué una pequeña cajita azul– ¿Me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa? –te pregunté mientras abría la cajita y dentro se mostraba una anillo con detalles en el aro de oro y un brillante diamante encima de este. _

–_Yo… ¡Sí! Pero… –yo sin prestar atención al "pero" ya te estaba colocando el anillo en tu dedo anular izquierdo–. Freddie, aún no te he dicho lo que quería decirte._

–_Si vas a decirme que tu no querías aceptar y que la respuesta era un no, déjame decirte que yo no te voy a dejar hacerlo –te dije mientras me levantaba. _

–_No es eso…yo…no sé cómo decirte esto, pero… ¿recuerdas lo que pasó hace tres semanas? –cuándo me preguntaste eso comencé a sentir que el calor se apoderaban de mis mejillas y cuándo te miré pude notar que tú ocultabas tu cara con tu cabello._

–_Cómo olvidar el mejor día de mi vida –te dije mientras levantaba ligeramente tu barbilla para ver tus hermosos ojos azules. _

_Cuándo me miraste a los ojos una sonrisa nerviosa me mostraste para luego decirme:_

–_Freddie yo… estoy embarazada –cuándo me dijiste eso no supe cómo reaccionar. Así que solo atine aquedarme quieto en donde estaba, pero sin quitar mis manos de tu cintura, y para cuándo iba a reaccionar una voz exclamó:_

–_¡Tú no puedes estar embarazada de mi hijo, criminal! ¡Tú nunca serás buena esposa y mucho menos buena madre! –Te gritó mi madre, entonces sin querer mis manos dejaron de sujetar tu cintura. Yo quise actuar pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba…_

–_Mira Marissa, no me importa lo que tú digas. Yo…_

–_¡Cállate, mocosa! Hijo, reacciona –dijo mi madre dirigiéndose a mí y luego te miró, Sam–, esa no te quiere, y tengo pruebas por si no me crees –me dijo mi madre acercándose a mí con un sobre. Juró que si pudiera volver en el tiempo evitaría haberle hecho caso._

_Cuándo mi madre me entregó el sobre, yo, comencé a abrirlo silenciosamente y vi algo que definitivamente no me gustó. Había varias fotos en las cuáles tú abrazabas muy "cariñosamente" a ese estúpido chico que conocimos en preparatoria. Aún recuerdo cómo él intentó seducirte anteriormente, pero igualmente tú me escogiste a mí, aunque en ese momento no me importó eso y comencé a sentir como me hervía literalmente la sangre, la furia se había apoderado de mi ser…_

–_¡Qué significa esto, Sam! –te grité._

_Tú comenzaste a ver las fotos y vi como una leve sonrisa se curvaba en tus labios, acción que hizo enfurecerme aún más._

–_¡Responde! –insistí, pero elevando más el tono de mi voz._

–_Freddie, tranquilízate –me dijiste–. Esto es solo una muestra de agradecimiento hacia él por haberme acompañado a hacerme los exámenes de la prueba de embarazo con el doctor…_

–_¡¿Y porque este te acompaño a hacerte esas dichosas pruebas?! ¡¿Acaso este es el verdadero padre de ese escuincle?! Seguramente como el muy cobarde no quiso asumir la paternidad, así que decidiste que sería mejor engañar al idiota de Benson haciéndole creer que ese bebe es suyo –te grité con todas mis fuerzas. Y tú, con lágrimas deslizándose por tus mejillas, me dijiste:_

–_Mi amor, esto no es lo que parece…_

–_¡Claro que esto no es lo que parece, al igual que el amor que dije sentir por ti nunca existió, tú solo lástima me dabas por lo que dije corresponderte, lo cual no era cierto! –te dije eso con tanta amargura que tú comenzaste a formar puños con tus manos._

–_En ese caso, creo que lo mejor sería alejarme de tu lado; supongo que eso te hará feliz ¿no? –y diciéndome esto tú me diste una última mirada cargada de tristeza y te fuiste por donde yo te traje, sin pensar en que esa sería el último día en el que te vería…_

_Ese mismo día toda la noche sentí una opresión en mi pecho, pero no presté mucha atención a eso. Al siguiente día Carly me llamó diciendo que pusiera el canal de las noticias en el televisor, decidí no hacerle caso, estaba demasiado deprimido como para hacerle caso. Cuándo creí que sería mejor ir al parque para despejar mi mente Carly me llamó nuevamente y me dijo que la buscara urgentemente en el hospital central de Seattle. Cuándo la encontré; observe como Carly tenía la cara "hundida" en el pecho de Gibby, al ver a los presentes pude ver a ese estúpido sentado a un costado de Spencer. Tuve unas terribles ganas de golpearlo, pero en eso llegó un doctor y Carly inmediatamente se acercó a él y le dijo:_

–_Somos amigos de Samantha Puckett, doctor ¿cómo está ella? –preguntó Carly con la voz entrecortada, aunque yo obviamente no sabía a que se refería sentí un nudo en el estómago que estabas en el hospital._

–_Lamento informarle esto, pero… la Srta. Puckett acaba de fallecer hoy a las cero horas– cuándo oí eso sentí como todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas. _

_En ese momento yo había perdido el conocimiento._

_Cuándo desperté vi a Spencer y Gibby con caras llenas de preocupación, tristeza y dolor, también noté que Carly tenía el maquillaje corrido y supuse que había llorando, pero para mi desgracia también estaba el muy tarado._

–_Llamé a tú mamá. Ella está en camino, tuvo que pedir permiso…–empezó a decir Spencer, pero yo le interrumpí._

–_¿Donde está Sam? –pregunté tratando de asegúrame que lo que minutos antes había oído fuera solo fuera un sueño–, y qué hace este aquí –agregué con tono enojado._

–_¿Por qué usas ese tono conmigo? –me preguntó el muy tarado._

–_¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Acaso te parece poco que el amor de mi vida me haya engañado contigo, y como si no fuera eso suficiente ella tendrá un bebé tuyo! Felicidades –dije lo último con amargura y tristeza–. Y para empeorar las cosas Sam y tú trataron de engañarme haciendo quién sabe qué a mis espaldas, y encima quiso hacerme creer que ese bebe era mío, tratando de verme la cara de tonto, pero no funciono. Gracias a mi mamá y a las fotos que me mostró en las cuales tú y Sam estaban muy cariñosos, ustedes no pudieron lograr burlarse de mí. _

–_¿Engañarte conmigo? ¿Acaso tú estás loco? Ella sería incapaz de hacer eso, Freddie. Ella te quiere demasiado como hacer semejante cosa. Yo solo me había encontrado con ella en la farmacia, parecía nerviosa, cuándo salimos del lugar yo le pregunté porque estaba así; ella me dijo que sospechaba que estaba embarazada de ti, y al verla así de asustada le dije que si quería yo luego podría acompañarla a hacerse las pruebas con mi tía que es doctora, y así estar más seguros de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. No puedo creer que pienses que Sam te engaña, ella no es una cualquiera, Freddie –cuándo él me dijo eso, sentí que era el mayor de los idiotas por no haber dejado que me expliques las cosas, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde..._

–_Fui un idiota –dije para mi mismo y en voz alta._

–_¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Carly con la voz entrecortada._

–_Ayer yo le hablé muy mal por haber creído que ella me había engañado, y ella terminó yéndose de la salida de emergencias y…_

–_Entonces fuiste tú –susurro Carly– ¡Por tu culpa Sam murió!–me gritó esta vez._

–_Entonces no fue un sueño –me dije a mi mismo –¡Por favor, dime que fue un sueño! –le rogué; quería que me dijeran que nada de esto era cierto, que cuándo volviera al departamento tu estarías ahí, a mi lado, por siempre, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso nunca más sería posible._

–_¡Ojalá fuera un sueño!, pero esto es la realidad, mi amiga…–no la dejé terminar._

–_¿Cómo fue que Sam… murió? –dije con dolor en mis palabras._

–_Yo…yo…–Carly comenzó a llorar de nuevo y fue abrazada por Gibby._

–_Yo sé lo diré, Carly –le dijo Spencer, luego se dirigió a mí–. Ayer Carly había recibido una llamada de Sam, le dijo que estaba cerca del edificio, dijo algo sobre que había tenido una discusión pero de repente un gritó desgarrador por parte ella se escuchó a través del teléfono, luego la llamada se cortó. Carly me contó sobre eso y yo le dije que debía haber sido una pesadilla ya que era de madrugada y Carly decidió olvidar ese dichoso "sueño". Más tarde, estaba viendo el canal de los postres mexicanos, cuando el programa terminó cambié de canal y puse en el canal de las noticias por equivocación, y ahí como noticia de último momento el periodista hablaba sobre un accidente justo a dos cuadras de Bushwell Plaza, al parecer un conductor ebrio atropelló a una joven, el conductor se fugó dejando a la joven tirada inconscientemente. Luego se mostraron algunas imágenes del accidente y ahí pude ver a la muchacha siendo levantada y recostada en la camilla, cuándo me di cuenta del parecido que ella tenía con Sam temí lo peor y llamé a Carly, y ella te llamó para que vieras la noticia. Horas después Carly recibió una llamada indicando que Sam había tenido un accidente, vi como Carly se ponía pálida y su presión se bajaba, ella marcó tu número y primero te llamó, luego lo hizo con Pam, el niño bonito y Gibby, luego ella me dijo que la llevara al hospital, yo en ese momento no tenía idea de que había pasado pero decidí hacerle caso. Cuando llegamos, Carly preguntó a la recepcionista sobre Sam, en ese momento me di una idea sobre qué ocurría pero no quise preguntar, minutos más tarde llegaron él –señaló a el chico rubio– y Gibby, ella dijo que Sam había tenido un accidente y comenzó a llorar, entonces Gibby la abrazo y sobre el resto de la historia lastimosamente tú ya sabes que pasó. –dijo Spencer con tono triste, tratando de mostrare fuerte por Carly aunque su dolor se mostraba en sus ojos._

_En eso mi mamá llegó alterada a la habitación en la que me encontraba._

–_¡Freddie! Spencer me llamó diciendo que tú te habías desmayado, así que vine lo más…_

–_¿Por qué…? –dije mirando a mi madre secamente– ¿Por qué mentirme de esa forma? ¿Por qué de esa manera? ¡Responde mamá! –le grité, algo que desde hacía tiempo no hacía._

–_No sé a qué te refieres, y háblame con más respeto, soy tú madre –espetó._

–_¿Respeto por ser mi madre? ¡¿Respeto hacia la persona que hizo que mintiera al amor de mi vida por la estúpida mentira que inventaste?!– grité con toda mi furia contenida, algo que dejó estupefactos a los presentes en la sala._

–_Yo solo lo hice por tu bien, ella no te merecía Freddie, ella era una criminal que se la pasó haciendo tu vida misera…_

–_¡No hables así de ella! –de repente mis ojos se nublaron con lágrimas mías, las cuales no me molesté en contener, y sin notarlo comencé a llorar de amargura– Ella ya no está, ella se fue de mi lado –murmuré lleno de dolor._

–_Si ella se fue quiere decir que ella no te quería. Puedes encontrar mejores personas que ella…_

–_¡Ella murió! Ella murió –bajé mi tono de voz al notar que yo ya nunca más te volvería a ver._

–_¿Qué? –murmuró mi madre._

–_¡¿Qué acaso no oíste?! ¡Ella murió! ¡Si ayer no hubieras aparecido yo nunca le hubiera gritado y tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes! ¡Ahora ella ya no está, y se llevó a mi hijo con ella! ¡Y todo por esas estúpidas fotos que me mostraste! ¡Sam estaría aquí a mi lado si tú no te hubieras entrometido, el amor de mi vida ya no está por culpa tuya!–volví a gritar. Sabía que le dolía que le hablara de esa manera, pero no se comparaba con el dolor que yo sentía y ahora siento al haberte perdido._

_Yo estaba totalmente alterado, en eso unos doctores se acercaron a mí y trataron de tranquilizarme, y al ver que no lo lograrían metieron una aguja bajo mi piel, específicamente en mi hombro izquierdo. De pronto comencé ver que todo a mi alrededor estaba nubloso, me sentí relajado, pude también sentir a mis párpados pesados, lentamente comencé cerrar mis párpados._

_Recuerdo que después de eso un el doctor que había anunciado que tú, mi querida Sam, habías fallecido, me comentó que mientras estuviste consciente murmuraste mi nombre repetidas veces hasta que cerraste tus bellos ojos, sumiéndote en largo y profundo sueño, del cuál seguramente tardarías en despertar. _

_Más tarde, cuándo salí del hospital me dispuse a disculparme con mis amigos y con mi mamá también, al fin y al cabo yo había sido también culpable al haberte gritado y haber dicho que no te amaba, lo cual nunca fue cierto._

_Desde tu funeral yo no había dejado de visitarte, pero el trabajo se me hacía cada vez pesado, pero, hoy se cumple un año desde que tú ya no estas a mi lado, como desearía regresar en el tiempo y reparar todas las grietas que formé en el pasado, cómo desearía volver a verte, cómo desearía poder tocar tu bello rostro y decirte cuanto te amo hasta perder la noción del tiempo, como desearía despertar cada mañana y ver que tú todavía estás a mi lado físicamente, cómo desearía tener una segunda oportunidad para así poder tocarte para saber que eres real, para volver a sentir tu suave y cálida piel bajo la mía, para aprovechar cada momento que tú estés a mi lado, pero sé que eso no será posible, porque sé que tú ya no volverás…_

_Daría todo por verte aquí de nuevo, junto a mí, pero solo tengo rosas para dar, y sé que ellas no pueden ayudarme a enmendar mis errores._

_Nunca quise un final, pero ahora quiero un nuevo tipo de comienzo, a tú lado, yo solo quiero verte nuevamente en otra vida, en el cielo, donde nunca podamos decir adiós…_

_Hoy será el último día en el cual estaré solo, porque desde ahora yo quiero estar en donde tú estés amor mío…_

Y así Fredward Benson fue encontrado muerto por un corte certero en su vena terminal, sufriendo de esta manera una gran hemorragia sumado al hecho de que es propenso al desangrado, lo cual hizo más rápido su muerte, él fue encontrado por el guardián del cementerio, que halló su cuerpo frío e inerte al medio día del 18 de Abril, día después del cumpleaños de su amada y aniversario de la muerte de la ya mencionada.

Muchos lloraron su muerte, a muchos les dolía la pérdida, pero ellos ya no podían hacer nada, porque ellos sabían que tanto Freddie y Sam ya nunca regresarían…

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que me respondan con un review n.n, les responderé con mensaje privado, de todas formas muchas gracias por leer :)**


End file.
